


Stereotypes

by TabiCats



Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angry Bakugou Katsuki, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Crossover, Fanfiction, Gay, Heavy Angst, Izuku may or may not have a quirk, KatsuDeku, Light Angst, M/M, Manga & Anime, My First Fanfic, Nice Bakugou Katsuki, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Plot Twists, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Tags Are Hard, bakudeku, fuck stereotypes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabiCats/pseuds/TabiCats
Summary: What if....What if the assassination classroom a.k.a. The End Class existed in the same world as U.A. High School? and they are breaking all the stereotypes.





	1. Prologue

in our current present, being quirkless is a rarity but just because it's rare doesn't mean it doesn't exist. Midoriya Izuku just happened to be among the rare ones.

''Mom...'' little Izuku said from his seat, his voice tired from all the crying he has been doing since they got back from the doctor's. Inko's heart clenched in pain at her child's broken voice.

''He saves everyone with a smile, no matter what trouble they're in.... he's such a cool hero'' he turned around in his seat to face his mother. at the sight of her son, inko couldn't hold back her tears anymore, he was too young to get his heart broken and all his dreams crushed like that.

He looked at her with tears brimming his eyes while shakily pointing his finger at the screen, specifically at the number one hero AllMight who was carrying at least 11 people whom he just saved from under the debris, it was an old video that Izuku would watch religiously everyday with glimmering eyes and promises that he'll become like him one day. but the look in his eyes now was one of disbelief and hurt, it broke Inko's heart to see her cheerful son in such state.

''Can I be..... a hero too?''

That was it, Inko tried to be strong for her son, she really did but she didn't last long. she hesitantly walked to her child before engulfing him in her warm embrace as she cried with him, cried  _for_ him.

cried for the hardships that her son will go through in the future, for all the hurt she _knew_ he was going to experience. but she will be his anchor, she will be there for him, she will raise him with love and kindness because this precious child didn't deserve any less than that just because of that damned pinky toe joint.

And then she can only hope for the spark that was once in his eyes to return again.   


	2. Hope

The next day Izuku went to his kindergarten with a solemn face and puffy eyes.

"Hey, Deku what the heck is your problem?" His friend Katsuki asked once he laid eyes on him.

It wasn't that he was concerned about him. He was just so used to seeing that stupid smile that it felt weird seeing him like that.

"Nothing, Kacchan." Izuku said, distracting himself with the colouring book that laid in front of him, he really didn't want to talk about this or hear Kacchan boast about how awesome his quirk is. He's happy for his friend and he even admires him, but it still hurts, he doesn't need someone to rub it in his face.

"The fuck? You think I'm stupid? Whatever i don't care" Katsuki huffed and got up to leave, but Izuku grabbed his shirt before he could walk away.

"I'm quirkless" he said, eyes downcast unable to look him in the face.

Katsuki froze in shock, he didn't see that coming.

"What?" Was all he could say.

"I don't have a quirk Kacchan, I'm quirkless" his voice was so small, so tired and broken. "I'm quirkless" he repeated.

"But i still want to be a hero, is that wrong Kacchan? I still want to save people with a smile, can i do that please?" He finally looked at his blond friend with tears in his eyes. Katsuki was so shocked that Midoriya Izuku, the little shit who won't stop smiling and laughing his obnoxious laugh, was now reduced to tears. It was a very strange sight.

Katsuki slowly sat back down next to him, still trying to comprehend his words. He didn't know what to say, but he did know that he had to be careful with his words, because Izuku felt like a minefield at the moment, and any wrong move will set him off. He didn't want that.

"I.... I don't know" he said in defeat. He was just a child after all, what was he supposed to say?

"Oh..... well, I guess it's not a no" Izuku said, with just the tiniest bit of hope.

"I guess, shitty deku" Katsuki couldn't be the one to deliver the final blow, so he just went along with him.

\------------------------------------------

"Excuse me, are you Inko Midoriya mother of Izuku Midoriya?" The man standing in front of her apartment complex asked, it was a late hour and Izuku was fast asleep when she heard three sharp knocks on the door, when she answered the door she was met with a man in a black suit.

"Yes, who are you?" She asked trying to sound a bit bold.

"Agent Karasuma. May I enter, please? I need to talk to you about your son." He replied in a steady confident tone.

"My son?" She asked sceptical of him, but she was curious about what he had to say. "Please, come in"

He went inside and took a seat on the nearest chair he could find.

"Your son is quirkless, am i correct?" He got down to business.

"Yes, what of it?" She bit back defensively.

"Please calm yourself, I do not pose any threat to you or your son. I'm here to help, actually" Inko's stiff body relaxed a bit at his last statement, but she was still suspicious.

"As you already know, quirkless individuals deal with discrimination and they are not given the environment they need to grow and nurture their abilities. Instead, they are shunned out and many of them are not granted permission to many luxuries that the gifted majority has. Our government values the citizens and wishes to prove to the world that quirkless individuals can contribute to the society just as much as individuals that do have quirks, but there has been one challenge. Proving that they harbour the ability to become heroes"

Agent Karasuma pinned Inko with his gaze, one filled with mirth and triumph.

"Thus the End Class was formed, for the sole purpose of training quirkless individuals into respectful heroes all the while providing a healthy atmosphere for the students to excel in their studies." By the end of his speech Inko was in tears, her baby can become a hero, he can achieve his dreams.

"May I ask why is it called the End Class?" She inquired.

"Because it **_will_** end all the stereotypes against the quirkless minority." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so.....WHAT DO YOU THINK? I feel pretty proud about this chapter, also I love reading your comments so please feel free to go ballistic in the comment section
> 
> As you can tell, Bakugou is not an asshole in this story, nope not in my world.
> 
> And as promised this chapter is a bit longer than the first one!


	3. Goodbyes are bittersweet

_My son can become a hero_  
  
_My son can become a hero_

_My son can become a hero_

She repeated the words she thought were impossible just an hour ago like a silent mantra  in her head.

Inko has always been a cry baby and Izuku definitely got it from her.

That night she cried harder than she did when Hisashi proposed to her, or when she found out she was pregnant with her Izuku, or when Hisashi left her with a child to care for all by herself.

Not even the government agent in front of her, who was trained to deal with the most gruesome death situations you could imagine, knew how to deal with her in this state.

So he did what he knew best, remained stoic.

"I'm sorry, I'm such a mess" Inko said between sniffles.

"It's fine, I understand what you and Izuku must've been through"

He watched as she tried to compose herself, the woman reminded him of someone but he just couldn't put his finger on who it was.

"Please carry on, I'm okay now"

"Right, while it may seem like a very tempting offer, it still has some disadvantages. This 'project' is top secret and because of that Izuku will be taken to a faraway location, secluded from the city and will live in a dormitory along with all the other students. The government is not forcing you to do anything, whether you approve or not is up to you, but either way you'll be sworn to secrecy"

Inko didn't know what to think of that. She was delighted for her son, but having him away from her reach was unimaginable, and he was only four years old!

"Will he be allowed visits?"

"I'm sorry, it's too risky. However he is allowed to write you weekly, our agents will deliver the letters themselves"

"So, what you're telling me is that i won't see my baby again until he graduates? Is that what you're saying?" Inko almost sobbed at the thought.

"I know it's extreme. If it makes you feel any better, I'm negotiating with my superiors on that matter, and I'm working on reaching an agreement that will benefit both sides"

"If I....if I approve of this, when will he be taken?"

"Tomorrow morning"

She drew a sharp breath at that. She didn't know what do.  
  


_"Can i be....a hero too?"_  
  


The scene from yesterday's events popped in her mind, and then everything was clear again.

"I understand if you don't wa-"

"Okay" she interrupted him. "Okay, i agree. If it means my son will achieve his dreams then I'm..." she started sobbing, who was she kidding! She'll never be okay with that decision. 

Karasuma studied her carefully and at that moment he knew who Inko reminded him of....

His own mother.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After agent Karasuma left, she spent the whole night packing Izuku's bags. She didn't sleep a wink, couldn't.

It was six in the morning when her little bundle of joy came into her room, his All Might action figure in one hand while he rubbed his eye with the other.

"Mama, why are you packing?" He asked once he laid eyes on the bags.

Inko sat on the edge of the bed and opened her arms wide, Izuku jumped right into them.

"Tell me Izuku, do you still want to be a hero?" She felt him stiffen in her hold, she pecked his temple.

"I do" he whispered.

"Then you will"

He stepped back to look at her in surprise, his eyes were as wide as saucers.

Inko kissed his temple again before telling him of the events that occurred  while he was asleep.

When she was done explaining, both Inko and Izuku were in tears, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree they say.

"But mom, I won't be able to see you again? I don't want that! I'll find another way to be a hero! I don-"

"Honey, I don't want to be away from you as well, but I want what's best for you, always will. And besides, Karasuma did say that he was negotiating with his superiors, and there's a chance they're going to reach an agreement" she tried to assure him, and herself as well.

"But what if they don't!" He was getting frustrated now.

"But what if they do?" She replied calmly.

Izuku didn't know what to say anymore, he didn't want this.

But at the same time _**he did**_.

So he just hugged his mother tightly, hoping that she was right.

"When are they coming?" He asked after a while.

"In a couple of hours"

He hugged her tighter, he can't even say goodbye to Kacchan.

"Promise you'll be brave for me?"

"Yes, I promise"  
  


Easier said than done, _both_ Izuku and Inko were sobbing when the car came to pick him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spend 4 hours on this, it's 3am rn.
> 
> IT WAS SO HARD WRITING THIS CHAPTER!! SO YOU BETTER GIVE ME SOME LOVE FILLED COMMENTS!
> 
> English isn't my native tongue so if there are any spelling/ grammar mistakes, please point them out for me. ARIGATO YOU LOVELY HUMANS!


	4. Decisions, decisions...

Five minutes turned into thirty, thirty minutes turned into an hour, an hour turned into two, and before he knew it the lousy teacher that he couldn't care to remember her name was telling them it was lunch break. Bakugou Katsuki is not a patient person by any means. If the tongue clicking every ten minutes wasn't proof enough, then the death glares and small crackers popping from his hands should suffice.

 ''Where's the little shit?'' He all but snarled at his teacher.

 ''Who do you mean, Katsuki?'' She would be lying if she ever said that little Katsuki didn't scare her, so she always tried to stay on his good side. His non-existent good side, that is.

 ''Who do you think? There are only two students absent and I'm sure as hell not asking about that whiney lizard girl!'' Was everyone around him stupid? he thought adults were smart. 

 ''Oh, then you must mean Izuku! He went to a different kindergarten, his mom called this morning and said so.'' 

She was certain his quirk allowed him to make explosions with his hands, so why was steam coming out of his ears? did he perhaps overheat?

 Mitsuki received a call from the kindergarten later that day, they were begging her to come pick up her son as the little shit was throwing a hissy fit, throwing tables and breaking chairs and spewing the most color full words a 4-year-old could think of.  

 

 

 

Izuku slept for most of the ride, and what a long ride it was. When he came to, he found that they've arrived at a place buried deep in the mountains, there was green all around him. What really caught his eye though was the small rundown building in the middle of it all, next to it were rock steps leading to a 3 storey building that looked in better condition.

 

_(A/N imagine it as a 3 storey building, not 2)_

     

 

_''Hello''_

Izuku let out a startled yelp and literally jumped out of his skin, he tripped and fell on his butt.

''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!'' Izuku looked up to find a pretty boy with long blue hair and matching blue eyes, he had an outstretched hand and a very concerned expression. Izuku thought he was the prettiest boy he has ever seen, even prettier than girls.

''It's o-okay, i just d-didn't hear you'' Izuku hated himself for how small he sounded at that time, how  _scared_  he must've looked. he took his hand and got up.

''I'm Nagisa, what's your name?'' The boy's voice was so soft, lulling.

''Izuku, are you h-here to be a hero t-too?'' The other boy's smile fell for second before he composed himself, but his body was evidently stiff.

''Yeah, i guess'' 

''Me too! I wan't to be a cool hero with my best friend, Kacchan! he has a really amazing quirk, his hands go pop and then boom and fire is everywhere. I don't have a quirk though, but this person said that I can still be a hero! at first i thought it was a joke, but mom wouldn't lie to me about something like that, right? and then he really came and he took me away in this big car and i stayed there for a looong time too! and i got sleepy and when i woke up i was here and you saw me and now we-.....I'm s-sorry for blabbering like that, it's a b-bad habit'' 

Nagisa noticed two things, that Izuku didn't stutter when he was talking about things he's passionate about. And that he looked like a kicked puppy when he was sad.

''It's okay Izuku, I don't mind. I'll listen to you whenever you want'' little Nagisa beamed back at the green-haired boy, and watched as he gave back a smile of his own.

 

''Attention, End Class!'' the booming voice startled them booth, they were so engrossed with each other that they didn't notice the other newcomers, there were 25 other kids same age as them, and a long black machine.

''My name is Karasuma, starting tomorrow you will begin your classes and your training as well. Two other teachers will join us, one of them has a mutation quirk. The three of us will do our utmost best to give you a memorable educational journey, please do your best as well'' he sealed it off with a respectful bow. He was bowing down to 4-year-olds, but he was professional like that.

''The 3 storey building on your right is where you'll be staying, first floor is the teachers' as it has the least number of rooms, second is the girls' and third is the boys', if any of the boys step into the girls' floor and vice versa for reasons other than emergency, you will be punished. Am I clear?'' The 27 toddlers nodded their heads in agreement or murmured an affirmative, the man before them was warm but strict at the same time. they hoped he wasn't a scary person, the other two as well. 

 

''On another note, there has been a small change in plans. your parents will be allowed weekly visits where our agents will make sure to pick them up safely from the nearest station to their house. Picking them up from their houses directly would be too suspicious and would raise alarms.'' They were ecstatic at the news, Izuku even cried a little. He thought he wasn't going to see his mother again. Nagisa on the other hand was a little troubled.

 

**_It looks like Izuku's mom was right, this was the best decision._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly but surely, the chapters are getting a bit longer, props to those who go beyond 3000 words per chapter, i can't even go beyond 1000 without breaking a sweat lol! I'm working on it tho. This will be the last of 4-year-old izuku btw, it's gonna get wild from here on.
> 
> don't forget to comment, and point out any grammar mistakes! <3


	5. Code: Be very afraid.

_Breathe in, breathe out. Repeat._

Rule number one: It's essential to calm yourself and hide your presence, otherwise your target will feel alarmed and won't let down his guard, he could even pin point your location if he's a powerful foe.

His trained eyes search the vicinity for any other threats before setting them on his target's back, surprisingly he finds none. _So he chose to hunt us down alone?_ He thought to himself. _No that's not like him, he has something up his sleeve, something that requires him to expose his location an-_

_Of course!_

"Gender, do you see him?" He talked into the walkie-talkie.

''Yes, don't engage though. something's fishy'' So he caught on as well, that's good.

''I know, I think he's planning an ambush. Why else would he be out there al-'' I didn't get to finish that thought as a knife came from behind me slashing my throat, while the other muffled my mouth. and the assassin disappeared just as fast as his attack. **I died?** but I'm hidden on top of a tree! It's impossible for anyone to sneak up on me without making any sound, I thought it was an ideal spot! that being said, if Motor Mouth is the one down there, then how did Director Mushroom find him? better yet, how did he manage to assassin him so _perfectly_? he wasn't that skilled at all. Unless...

''Oh you better watch out Gender, you're in big trouble.'' he mumbled to himself as he headed back.

''Semi-senioritis, what happened?'' Gender waited for a reply but there was none, he most likely got killed, meaning his walkie-talkie got disconnected.

Gender focused back on the green-head in front of him. If he wasn't planning an ambush by luring us out, then was he planning on acting as distraction while his companion hunts us down? But when did Director Mushroom become so good that he took down Semi-senioritis by himself? We were all baffled when Motor Mouth picked him as his partner but did he see something in him that we didn't? He truly never ceases to surprise me. If they're that good, then hiding between bushes won't do him any good. He's just making an easy prey out of himself. So he decided to go for the kill. He quietly moved out of the bushes, knife in hand. The moment he was out his prey dropped his hood.

 Motor Mouth wasn't a ginger-head.

''Found you'' After hearing those dreadful words, Gender felt the sting of paintball bullets .  
  
  
  


''Come on Karma, cheer up! Are you still angry that you lost?'' Izuku tried to cheer his friend up. but he wouldn't even look at him.

''I'm not angry that I lost you Idiot, I'm pissed that I didn't even get the chance to fight back.'' 

''But had you fought back we would have definitely lost! so I had to take you down fast, you're intelligence was a threat too, I was so worried that you might figure out my plan and tell Nagisa'' Karma felt just a little bit better hearing those words from Izuku, he was glad the greenette took him seriously and considered him a force to be reckoned with. 

''Why did you pick Koki though? You could've picked someone more, skilled i guess?'' Nagisa chimed in, he whispered the last sentence so no one would hear him. Koki Mimura was his classmate and they all shared a strong bond, just like family. So he didn't want him to feel offended, that wasn't Nagisa's intentions, he was just genuinely curious.

''Koki has the same height as me, and our build is similar. Had I chosen any one slightly shorter or taller than me if by only one inch, you two would have noticed. And my plan would have failed. You have very sharp eyes.'' He replied with a blinding smile. "Also, he's very calm and knows how to compose himself, if he had panicked you would have picked up on that too."

''This kid is scary, he devised a plan minutes after you announced the day's activity. Not only that, he tricked his enemy into subconsciously letting their guards down by choosing an average-skilled partner. Koki isn't the only one who has the same height as Izuku.

After that, he took down the most threatening one of the two not based on physical abilities, because there is no comparison between Nagisa and Karma, one is a pure assassin while the other is a master in martial arts. But based on the other's analytical skills which in that case would definitely pose as a threat. That move manipulated Nagisa into thinking that Izuku already knew their positions, luring him out and taking him down as well. When in actuality Izuku only knew of Karma's location because he has been tailing him from the start, perfectly masking his presence. This kid is too frightening it's such a shame that he was born quirkless'' Irina who had been standing right outside along with Karasuma, said in what seemed to be a fond tone. They didn't mean to eavesdrop, they were about to head inside when they heard the conversation between those three.

''I agree, but those other two are not to be taken lightly as well. Those three are beasts, Imagine them working together.'' Karasuma replied back, he was proud of his class, they all came a long way. But those three were naturals.

Karma was the top of the class academic and skill wise, he wasn't much of an assassin though, he reminded him more of himself. A soldier.

Nagisa wasn't the brightest when it came to his studies but he was truly a 'pure assassin' as Irina put it, it was as if he was born for that sole purpose and it scared Karasuma at times.

Izuku on the other hand excelled in his academics much like Karma, he also excelled in both martial arts and assassination, he was a natural like Nagisa who he got along with and they teamed up a lot. which was a shocker when he didn't choose him for yesterday's training. 

''I think it's time, don't you? they are more than ready.'' Karasuma felt the familiar gust of wind which signaled Korosensei's arrival before he heard him speak.

''Where were you this time?'' Irina wasn't impressed anymore at this point, she got used to the surprise appearances.

''In Turkey getting some Baklava"  
  
  
  


The next day the three teachers entered the class to inform them of the decision they've made.

"Good morning class, today we have a special announcement to make. We're going to U.A. for the next 3 years!" Korosensei said excitedly, whipping a confetti cannon out of nowhere and launching it.

They didn't really share his enthusiasm, well _most_ of them didn't.

Izuku was trying so hard to hide his excitement. But that didn't stop him from thinking logically. U.A. was a well known prestigious school where talented people with amazing _quirks_ enrolled into its hero course.

"Huh? Have you finally lost it? We're quirkless, want me to spell it out for you?" Terasaka was the first to voice out our exact thoughts.

"Exactly, you've been trained well, but you lack experience when it comes to dealing with different quirks. The only quirk you've been exposed to is his" Karasuma said as a matter of fact, pointing at Korosensei who was nodding his head in agreement. "And that won't do, you need to be exposed to a wide variety of quirks." when put like that, Izuku couldn't help but agree as well.

"How are we going to get in though? We definitely won't pass the practical exam." Karma stated another fact. He hated to admit it, but it would be idiotic to ignore their current reality.

"The practical exam has already ended. The school president is amongst those who know about this class, he's actually the one who provided you with your gear. That aside, he wants his students to train with you too. Think of it as an internship, It's a win-win situation for both sides" Irina was the one to reply to that question. At this point Izuku was visibly shaking with excitement.

"Wow, you actually said something sensible for once, Bitch-sensei" Maehara just loved teasing her whenever he had the chance.

"I'll kill you in your sleep, you little brat"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry! I'm a day and a couple of hours late. Writer's block really sucks! i did a lot of studying on the characters' weight and height SO YOU BETTER GIVE ME COMPLIMENTS! <3 <3 <3
> 
> P.s. I'm so proud of this chapter's length *sniffles*


	6. Strong ties

 

The rest of the day went on as usual. No one had the time to stop for a moment and think about this morning’s grand announcement, given that everyone was focused on either the classes or training. However, when night time came around and everyone was getting ready for bed, most had found themselves unable to sleep. Too caught up in their thoughts.

“Hey Izu, are you still up?” a whisper came from the bed next to his.

“Yea, I'm up” There was a beat of silence before Izuku heard Nagisa’s reply.

“Tomorrow is the parents’ weekly visit”

Izuku turned around to face Nagisa. He can already feel the anxiety rolling off of his friend in waves.

“I don't know why I get my hopes up, but every week I wait for her to come and it shouldn't be a surprise anymore that she never shows up. I mean, she practically jumped at the chance to get rid of me, a quirkless son. Maybe if I were the daughter she always wished for it would have been different.”

“No it wouldn't, we’ve only met your mom once but I can tell. Your gender wouldn't have made a difference” Before Izuku could reply, Karma beat him to it. _You're not helping Karma!_ Izuku glared at the bed on his other side.

“You shouldn't beat yourself up Nagisa. You are your own person, not a tool for your mother to hang her inferiority complex on. If she can’t accept the fact that you're quirkless then that’s her problem not yours, I see no reason for you to be sulking most of the time.

  
If appealing to her is really that important to you then grow some balls and fight back, prove to her that she’s wrong, that you are not the failure she makes you out to be. We were taught to fight back no matter what, weren't we? Karasuma-sensei and Korosensei would be disappointed in you.”

Halfway through his speech, Karma got out of his bed and was now glaring at Nagisa. Izuku kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish gasping for air, Everything Karma said was on point but the way he delivered it was a bit harsh in Izuku’s opinion and he couldn't think of anything to say to soften the blow.

They only met Nagisa’s mother once, It was on their first parents’ visit when they first arrived. Izuku didn't like the woman one bit.

“You're right, I'm sorry I've been acting like a cry baby.” He wiped his teary eyes and smiled at his two friends. “Thanks, I feel better now.”

“Finally, someone said it.” The bored monotonous tone belonging to Itona reminded them that they weren't alone, and their not so private conversation had grabbed the attention of some of their still awake classmates.

“Go to sleep shitheads, I can hear you all the way from across the room” and that was their cue to call it a day.

 

 

Izuku was sitting in the dormitory lounge, waiting for his mother's arrival. He looked at Nagisa who was sitting with his father across the room, he looked like a load has been taken off his shoulders, guess Karma’s speech served its purpose.

“Izuku!” before he knew it he was engulfed in his mother's warm embrace, he could see kirara chuckling at him from his peripheral vision but he just rolled his eyes at her and hugged his mother back. They used to tease him a lot about being his mama’s boy, but he couldn't care less.

“How are you? Are you okay? Have you been sleeping well? Actually, have you been eating well? You look thin, here, I brought you katsudon. Your favourite! How are your studies? Have you b-“

“Mom, I'm okay I promise! Yes, I've been eating, sleeping and studying well. And I missed you too. But mom, you won't believe it! We're going to U.A. isn't it amazing? I never thought I'd get the chance to even pass by its gates, but apparently the school president knows about us and he’s very interested in how we're going to turn out. He wants us to attend U.A. for the next 3 years! Can you imagine the public's reaction? Quirkless graduates from U.A.! Mo-“

“Izu you're overwhelmingly your poor mother” Nakamura, who was passing by, smacked him lightly on the head and then went back to the game console in her hand. When they were little, his rambling was much worse but over the years it has developed into mumbling his thoughts out loud every now and then, but he goes back to rambling whenever he gets too excited.

“Izuku, that’s amazing.” Inko said a bit breathless, her baby keeps moving on forward and she couldn't be prouder of him. Her chest feels like it's going to burst.

“I’m so proud of you, I...” and then she started crying.

  
After his mother left, he went to pack his bags. While packing he saw the AllMight figurine that he'd always carry around when he was little, he used to play heroes a lot too, with his best friend Kacchan. Izuku never forgot him no matter what transpired in his life. In fact, the recent events made him think of his childhood friend more often. He’s hoping to see him soon, even though they haven't seen each other in nearly 12 years, Izuku is sure Kacchan has passed the exam and gotten into U.A.’s hero course. He knows his explosive friend wouldn't accept anything less.

“Oi Izuku, Korosensei said we're leaving tonight.” Karma’s voice startled him, he quirked an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything other than “Be ready or we might leave you behind”

He can't wait to meet his friend and show him how strong he's become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this chapter longer but i felt like i was dragging it on needlessly, i don't really know how i feel about this chapter....to me it feels like a filler yknow? Tell me what u think <3 
> 
> I might post another chapter tomorrow because this chapter was a bit late, sorry for that.


	7. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE MOMENT WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR

U.A. was everything they had expected a prestigious school to be and more, they stood with their mouths agape and eyes wide at how big it was, they haven't even checked the interior yet, they were too busy assessing the high-tech security gate and gushing over it. Well, Ritsu was.  
  
Looking back on their reactions, he admits it was a bit overboard. But if anyone ever confronted Izuku about it he'd blame it on the fact that he was raised in the mountains for most of his life. Karma on the other hand would shrug it off while Terasaka would threaten to knock your teeth out of your mouth if you ever spoke a word of it, and Nagisa would smile bashfully at you.  
  
“Normally you can't pass through the gates without a student ID card or a staff ID in our case, but since none of us have them yet the school will shut down the security system for only 10 minutes. More than enough time for all of us to enter.” Korosensei said rushing them to move inside the school grounds.  
  
“Now then, we were told to head to the training grounds right away, you'll meet your new classmates there.” Karasuma-sensei declared to them.  
  
Izuku was so excited at the possibility of seeing his childhood friend again after all those years that he practically made a leap for it, his classmates close behind. The air buzzing with all different types of feelings, anxiety, fear, excitement, etc...  
  
“.....to get the most points on the entrance exam, what was your farthest distance throw with the softball when- oh, seems our guests have arrived. 1-A meet E Class, E Class meet 1-A. I don't want a single second wasted on pleasantries, just memorise each others faces for now.” They were met with an unkept looking man who had bags underneath his eyes and hair that looked like it hadn't been brushed in a long, long time. They had a feeling Korosensei would be jumping at the chance of grooming him soon.  
  
Izuku’s eyes scanned the students before him searching for a certain blond but when he laid eyes on him he had found that Katsuki was already staring at him wide-eyed, disbelieving.  
  
“Deku?”  
  
“Kacchan! It's been so long.” Izuku beamed back at the taller teen, everything was going well so far up until katsuki charged at him with an angry scowl.  
  
“YOU FUCKING DICKBAG, YOU HAD ME ASSUMING THE WORST, BEEN SO LONG? FUCK YOU! I’LL HAVE YOU MUNCHING ON THE SOLES OF MY SHOES, SCREW YOU!” he went for a punch and before Izuku could dodge the attack, white ribbons had the angry blond captured and unable to move further.  
  
Well, Izuku was kind of expecting that reaction, he would've been shocked and called Katsuki out for being an imposter had he been met with any other reaction actually.  
  
“As much as I'm touched by your tearful reunion, now is not the time. Any other stunt like that and I'll have you expelled, got that Bakugou?” the homeless looking man warned. He let go of Bakugou when he was sure he wouldn't attempt anything else, once Katsuki was freed he glared at Izuku before clicking his tongue and retreating back to his original position. All the while Izuku was studying him, never moving his eyes away.  
  
“Looks like you're loved, Izu” Karma cheekily whispered to him. But Izuku just ignored him.  
  
“My name's Aizawa and I'm your homeroom teacher from this day on” he said facing the E Class and didn't give further details. “These are Korosensei, Karasuma-sensei and Irina-sensei, you'll be seeing a lot of them. As for these kids over here, they're your new classmates” Aizawa-sensei said as a matter of fact.  
  
“what? But they're a whole class! No offense guys, but don't you too think that this is a little too much for one class?” a girl with pink hair and equally pink skin said. They murmured in agreement.  
  
“There are only two classes for the hero course, and they will attend classes with 1-B too on certain days. You are required to interact and learn from them as much as you can.” Aizawa really just wanted to crawl into his sleeping bag and sleep his life away. Why did he sign up for this again?  
  
“Learn what? Deku’s fucking quirkless, what kind of fucking hero course are they from? Whatever it is, it seems weak as fuck and it'll get them killed.” Bakugou shot right back not missing a beat.  
  
“Oh? I wouldn't be so sure of that.” Karma said taunting the other. “we're all quirkless by the way” he added as an after thought. By now students of 1-A were standing gobsmacked not knowing how to respond.  
  
“I have a-“  
  
“Listen you little piece of shit, these quirkless bastards can have you on your knees begging for mercy in under 5 minutes without batting an eye, wannna go? Fine, how about you have a go with Izuku since you seem familiar with each other? But after he beats you to a pulp I don't want to hear a single word of complaint from any of you!” Irina-sensei cut Karasuma-sensei off, she was so angry on their behalf that she decided to take matters into her own hands. They were touched by her reaction.  
  
Katsuki was visibly shaking, not because he got his ass handed to him _twice_ , but because he couldn't risk talking back and getting expelled on the first day. He was never one to back down from a challenge though.  
  
“Fucking fine” he gritted his teeth and walked to the centre of the field. “COME HERE FUCKING DEKU, I'LL KILL YOU!”  
  
Right after he said that many heads from the E Class snapped in his direction while some chuckled in mischief. They already knew he was going to lose to Izuku but they were also sure that their greenette classmate was going to hold back. But after Katsuki’s last statement they highly doubted that. Almost everyone could feel the shift in the atmosphere and Aizawa was slightly unsettled. Izuku threw a cold smile in the teen’s direction. 

  
_**“Kill?”**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love cliff hangers :3
> 
> When I'm the one writing them, that is. Lol


	8. Reassurance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoohoo! An early chapter, SURPRISE! Leave me some comments will you? <3 <3

 

  
Izuku headed over to where Katsuki was standing with that smile still on his face, which was slowly turning into a grin the closer he got. Now, Katsuki would rather die than admit it, but it creeped the fuck out of him.

They got into position and after 3 beats they lunged at each other. Katsuki went for a right hook which Izuku swiftly dodged and performed a back flip in retaliation to successfully get out of Katsuki’s reach while delivering a kick to his chin, anyone experienced in martial arts would know that such a hit would make your opponent’s sight hazy and out of focus, which in turn would make his moves sluggish and easily predicted, Izuku watched as Katsuki swayed on his feet for 2 seconds before he composed himself, Izuku was impressed by that. To anyone else it would seem that the hit didn't affect him but to the trained eye, the unnoticeable shaking of his legs said otherwise.

“Use your quirk”

“HAH? YOU WANNA BURN TO A CRISP SHITTY DEKU?” Katsuki dived in to continue his attack, Izuku jumped high and attempted to deliver another kick but Katsuki grabbed his ankles and threw him to the ground, Izuku braced himself for the impact and tightened his muscles to avoid injuring his back. Katsuki straddled his waist and went for another right hook only for Izuku to push himself closer, he was a hairline away from touching Katsuki’s nose, his breath fanning over the blonde’s lips. Katsuki’s fist met air and he was starting to get agitated.

“Use your quirk” Izuku whispered, his hands shot out wrapping around Katsuki, one hand going under his right arm to meet the other which was wrapped around his neck fixing him in an arm triangle choke, Izuku tightened his arms and wrapped his legs around Katsuki’s torso.

“USE IT!” Izuku shouted at him. It irked Izuku to no end that Katsuki saw him as an unworthy target, a Deku. That he thought he can win the fight without needing it. Izuku was determined to prove his strength.

“FUCK YOU, I WON'T!” Katsuki snarled at him.

“I WANT YOU TO COME AT ME WITH EVERYHING YOU'VE GOT! SO USE YOUR QUIRK!” There was urgency in Izuku’s voice.

“YOU'RE FIGHTING WITHOUT ONE, SO AM I! IF YOU WANNA DIE SO FUCKING MUCH THEN GO JUMP OFF THE ROOF!” Katsuki was getting frustrated at his situation, he knew that if he used his quirk he can escape this predicament easily, but doing so would make him seem weak, that he couldn't win a fight without using his quirk....and he didn't want to hurt Izuku.

“SO BE IT! I'M NOT A WEAK DEKU, KACCHAN!”

Everyone froze at that, even Katsuki. They never thought that their greenette classmate was insecure about his strength, he was the top of the class along with Karma and Nagisa for crying out loud! But his teachers understood his frustration. They tried so many times to get it through his head that he's the strongest in class, that he's no where near weak or helpless but he'd brush it off with a smile and go back to training until he was unable to walk straight.

Katsuki felt the all too familiar anger and snapped at his childhood friend.

“YOU ALREADY WON YOU STUPID ASSHOLE, YOU IMMOBILIZED ME! WHAT PART OF YOU IS FUCKING WEAK?” he barked and used his free hand to hit Izuku’s back.

“I SCORED THE MOST POINTS ON THE ENTRANCE EXAM YOU LITTLE SHIT AND YOU TOOK ME DOWN IN UNDER 5 FIVE FUCKING MINUTES JUST LIKE THAT OLD HAG SAID” Irina smirked in triumph at that, completely ignoring his insult. “IT'S SHITTY YOU WEREN'T BORN WITH A QUIRK BUT IF YOU'RE GOING TO LET THAT STOP YOU FROM BECOMING A HERO THEN JUST LEAVE RIGHT FUCKING NOW!”

Izuku has released Katsuki from his grip halfway through and continued to stare at the angry blond as he set him straight, his words hit home and Izuku couldn't stop himself from smiling a bit when Katsuki was done. A genuine smile. Everyone has been telling him these exact words but he needed to hear them from _him_ from the person he looked up to and admired the most, right after AllMight of course.

Katsuki got up grumbling and dusted himself off, he offered his hand to help Izuku up and he took it gladly.

“That fight was so manly, Damn I wanna spar with you guys sometime later!” A redheaded student from class A with sharp teeth that resembled a shark said.

“Izuku isn't the only one who knows how to kick ass, y’know? I'll be glad to have you on your back any day you want” Nakamura purred, she _purred_ at him. Izuku had to admit though, the kid was a looker.

They felt sorry for the dude and silently sent a prayer for his safety. He seemed clueless to her flirtatious attempt though and said that ‘he'd love that’ and just like that, he unknowingly sealed his fate.

“That fight was truly remarkable, it has shown me that there is still much for me to learn, I look forward to training with you” A tall guy with glasses and engines on his legs said.

“What did I say? Do not waste my time on ideal chit chat” Aizawa sensei said in his monotone stern voice, gaining everyone's attention once again. “I hope you've analysed that fight well, there's one major lesson you can take from it, can anyone guess what it is?”

A girl with a black ponytail raised her hand. “Yes, Yaoyorozu”

“Never underestimate your opponent and keep your guard up at all costs” she replied confidently.

“Correct”

 

After that Aizawa sensei had class 1-A do a quirk assessment test, E Class watched and analysed their quirks, and a certain greenette was taking notes and mumbling to himself about different battle strategies. After that, Aizawa wanted to test E Class as well, so he sparred with each and every one of them.

Aizawa was greatly impressed and pleased with their level, he lost thirteen times out of twenty-eight. And the ones that lost put up one heck of a fight. They were fighting against a pro-hero like it was nothing new. There were three that stood out the most though. Karma Akabane, Nagisa Shiota and Izuku Midoriya.

The fight with Nagisa ended before it even began, the moment they were given the ‘Ready, go’ the blue haired teen ran in lightning speed towards him and clapped his hands before his face, Aizawa felt his body freeze from the harsh sound waves and Nagisa took the chance to circle around him and point two fingers at his throat imitating a weapon.

“Sorry Sensei, are your ears doing ok?” The blue haired teen said once he released him.

“Yeah, I'll survive” he said dryly. “That was quite the technique though, I'm impressed” Nagisa smiled at the praise and thanked him.

  
His fight with Karma was much harder, the kid had remarkable speed like Nagisa, everyone one in that damned class was ridiculously fast and light on his feet actually, and amazing fighting skills. But what really shone the best were his brains. He blocked each attack and delivered his own successfully, he'd use tricks to make you think the attack was coming from your right when in actuality it’s coming from your left. And when ever Aizawa caught on, he'd change his strategy making him go back to square one. After a while Aizawa had to surrender.

  
Aizawa readied himself for the next fight. He might sound like a hypocrite given that he just lectured his students about never underestimating their opponents, but the fact that he has witnessed Izuku’s fighting style made him feel slightly reassured.

He’s a pro hero, he should've known better.

Much like Nagisa, once the fight began he lunged at him but he didn't go for a hit, he moved in circles around Aizawa while making sure his legs were kicking the sand in a way that made what's akin to a smokescreen, Aizawa’s sight was stripped away due to that so he strained his ears to pick up on Izuku’s footsteps but he never heard any. Pain erupted from his side as Izuku delivered a strong kick, then a punch then a head chop then he repeated that pattern twice, all the while maintaining the smokescreen, not letting it fade away. And whenever Aizawa tried to put a distance between them, he'd be met with an axe kick or get pushed back inside the circle. After a fourth kick to the side, Aizawa protected his face to dodge the coming punch but instead he was swept off his feet and a weight settled on his back, Izuku straddled him and imprisoned his hands in a strong grip behind his back.

“You shouldn't have fell for the pattern trick Sensei.” Izuku chirped at him from above.

“Yeah I know, get off kid.” Aizawa wasn't annoyed by him, on the contrary, he was very amused. When Izuku got off Aizawa stood back up and fixed himself.

“that's an interesting head on your shoulders. I have to ask though, how were you so light on your feet? I never heard your footsteps” Aizawa stared at him, then glanced at the other kids from that monster class, they were like a mini army.

“It’s a technique that Karasuma-sensei taught us, we all can do it” Aizawa directed his gaze to the three teachers responsible for these beasts and smirked.

  
“I look forward to learning from you as well as these children”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess how many words this chapter has.....1500!! I'M SO PROUD OF MY SELF 
> 
> (ﾉಥДಥ)ﾉ︵┻━┻･/


	9. Chapter 9

 

“Oi, old hag where are my fu-“ 11-year-old Katsuki halted when he saw his mother consoling a crying Inko Midoriya in their living room. He wasn't surprised though, it wouldn't be the first time Mitsuki found her a sobbing mess on their doorstep. Fortunately they weren't alerted to his presence yet, which gave him the opportunity to eavesdrop on their conversation.

Despite being polar opposites, the two were friends for as long as they could remember, each of them considered the other family and whenever they were having a rough time, they'd seek out the other to confide in. Like now.

“Oh Mitsuki, I m-miss him so much”

“I don't really know why you sent him to live with his relatives all the way across the world because you always refused to tell me and I'm not going to pry, but I'm sure it must have been something important to Izu. So be strong Inko, he would be heartbroken to see you like this” Mitsuki’s soft tone and gentle words felt foreign to the ears of the explosive blonde, and the urge to barge in there and ask who she was and what has she done to his real foulmouthed mother was too strong.

“You're right, I'm sorry for bothering you like this Mitsuki. You must have problems of your own as well” Inko said between sniffles, Mitsuki handed her some tissues which she gladly accepted and comically blew her nose so loud that Katsuki almost laughed out loud. Almost.

“As if that fucking stops your pretty ass from barging in here with a snotty nose!” Mitsuki said jokingly, attempting to cheer her lifetime friend up.

“Mitsu!” Inko half-heartedly chastised her for her language. “......was I really snotty?”

 

After Inko left, Katsuki decided to confront his mother.

“Why didn't you ask her where he is?” he barked at her.

“Hah? Ever heard of privacy you little shit?” gone was the soft, gentle Mitsuki from moments ago. _That's more fucking like it_ , Katsuki thought to himself.

“Privacy? Says the one who fucking barges in on me when I'm having a goddamn bath to take a dump!”

“This and that are not the same thing you little snarky bastard! And don't worry, next time I'll just shit in your drawers, how would you like that?”

Katsuki was visibly shaking from anger. Fine! keep him in the dark. He doesn't care where the stupid nerd went. He doesn't care why Inko is suspiciously keeping it a secret. He doesn't care when he's going to come back. He doesn't care whether he's alright or being quarantined for a fucking deadly disease that makes your skin melt off your body like that zombie movie he saw yesterday night and deeply regretted watching it. He doesn't give a shit. Absolutely not.

He stormed to his room and slammed the door childishly, he’s been asking about Izuku Midoriya for the last 7 years, but obviously he was never getting any answers. He decided to stop.

 

 

 

True to his word, Katsuki did stop asking but the nerd was always at the back of his mind, never really forgotten. However, now that he's right in front of him, he wants to bombard him with those questions. Where were you? Why did you up and leave so suddenly? What freakish hero course are you from? How did you get so fucking strong like that? Who is that yellow slithery bastard who’s brushing Aizawa-sensei’s hair? What is that sleek black machine that everyone has been eyeing warily but didn't have the guts to ask about?

But he was a stubborn little shit and kept his mouth shut.

“Alright, that's all for today. You have the rest of the day to yourselves, do whatever” Aizawa-sensei said and went his way.

“um, excuse me but I've been wanting to ask this for a while now. What exactly is that?” a girl with short brown called Uraraka asked, pointing at Ritsu who was currently ‘asleep’.

“That is Ritsu, our classmate” Kayano answered her, giving no further explanation.

“That's...a machine” Todoroki chimed in. He reminded Izuku a lot of Itona, they both had the poker face, monotonous voice and the 'I really could care less' vibe going on.

“Yea”

“You're not going to elaborate, are you?”

“Nope”

Truth is, they can't tell them more even if they wanted to, they were sworn to secrecy after all. Ritsu was essentially assigned to monitor them and their improvements, and to also monitor Korosensei should he do anything suspicious. _He was a villian after all_. But with some tweaks here and there she became more friendly and less of an annoying watch dog, the rest is history.

They all dispersed and each went his separate way, except for the ones from class E.

“Kacchan! You going home?” Izuku cheerfully approached him.

“Where else would I go nerd”

“Oh, I wanted to catch up with you for a bit...it's been so long” Izuku’s face fell for a moment before smiling at him again.

“Tch, well you're going home too aren't you? We fucking live next to each other dimwit it's not like we're not walking home together”

“About that...” Izuku shuffled his feet and a nervously looked around.

“Spit it”

“.....We're supposed to be-“ Izuku went to tell him that they'll be staying in the school dorms but Irina-sensei cut him off.

“Oh Izuku you're going home already? Say hi to your mother for me. She's such a sweet lady!”

“Really?” Izuku looked at her wide eyed and hopeful.

“Yea, you can go home” Izuku heard her silent statement loud and clear, they all did. _‘no more dorms for any of you’._

Katsuki stayed silent and studied them carefully, ever the perceptive one, he never missed that she used the word ‘can’. A new question popping in mind. _He needs permission to go home? What the fuck Deku?_

Unbeknownst to him though, he was also being watched by Karasuma-sensei and Korosensei.

"This kid is smart, he could be problematic later on" Karasuma-sensei said in a low tone so only Korosensei heard him.

"Indeed he is, I'm going to have fun teaching him though, so much potential." Korosensei was nodding to himself as if agreeing to his own words. Karasuma couldn't argue with that point.

 

 

  
Their walk home was mostly silent which was...strange, not awkward or uncomfortable. Just strange. Although when they neared their houses Katsuki spoke up.

“There's something you're not telling me Deku, and I know for damn sure you weren't staying with your ‘relatives’ who were never in the picture and popped out of fucking no where but I'm not gonna ask ‘cause I have the feeling you wouldn't squeak a word”

“I’m not going to deny, Kacchan. As much as I want to tell you everything....I can’t right now”

Katsuki was silent for a beat and Izuku was worried he might have upset the taller teen.

“Then tell me when you _can_. And once you do, no more fucking secrets.”

“Okay, I promise!” Izuku beamed at him, he was so glad that he was understanding and didn't press further as he thought he would. _He changed_ , he thought to himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! You have every right to be mad at me but school has been taking all of my time + i didn't have any internet at all for the last month so I'm really sorry!
> 
> Annnnnd I'm slowly losing the motivation to continue this story.....i have the plot in mind, i know how i want it to go but i just can't seem to put it to work you know what i mean? I only hope this feeling goes away.


	10. Chapter 10

 

Izuku woke up with puffy eyes despite the grin plastered on his face. He lost count on how many times he woke up like that, he really ought to stop being a cry baby.

He couldn't help it though, the moment Inko opened her apartment door to be met with her son the water works were set off, and they spent about half an hour comforting one another and trying to stop the overflowing tears. There's also the fact that he'll be attending the school of his dreams with everyone from class E and of course Kacchan, whose words of ‘encouragement’ still has Izuku feeling all giddy with happiness. He made his way to school with a very very noticeable spring in his step.

As he walked under the old tunnel down the street he heard the rattling of metal, the sound was coming from underneath him. He looked down to see disgusting green slime slowly making its way out of the sewers and onto his legs, he honestly wanted to throw up but what got him confused was the fact that it had no smell, no disgusting stench whatsoever. When he saw an eyeball floating in it though, he knew he was fucked.

The slime materialized into a big shapeless glob with two eyes and a mouth grinning maniacally at him.

“what have we here? A small sized invisibility cloak, and a U.A. student to boost! Oh, I'm gonna have fun with ya”

Izuku tried to move his legs and put some distance between them but the slime was holding him in place, the villian went for his mouth and forced it open to stick his hands inside. Izuku had an idea of what was about to happen to him and he did not like it one bit.

His throat expanded painfully and his jaw felt like it was about to be ripped in half, he felt the gooey substance slither down his throat and start filling his lungs. Sickening cracks of his ribs breaking echoed through the dark tunnel.

That's it? that's how he dies? He didn't even get the chance to fight back, how pathetic! There's still so much he wants to achieve, he's not ready yet! Someone please...

He was slowly losing consciousness.

“It must hurt like hell, hah? Well I'm gonna be done soon so just hang in there, you won't feel anything at all when I'm finished. You're my he-“

“HAVE NO FEAR BECAUSE I AM HERE!”

Those were the last words he heard before everything went black.

 

________________________

  
His body jolted involuntarily, his quirk signalling what he's been anticipating for years. But it's far too early.

“This came earlier than expected, How worrisome.” He reached out to the screen in front of him, turning it on. “I need you to fetch someone for me. They'll give you a lot of trouble so prepare your men as well.”

"Yes, **Sensei** "

________________________

 

  
Izuku felt like he was floating, but not the kind of feeling you get when you're floating on a water surface. It was very bizarre. He was also hearing voices, screams, pleads. There were so many of them. They needed his help...

The feeling didn't last long though, he felt hands on his face, slapping lightly. A voice begging him to wake up.

“Oh thank god! You gave me quite a scare, young boy!”

Izuku blinked once, twice. Surely that's not...

“A-A-AllMight!” he jumped to his feet as if he wasn’t on the verge of death just a few minutes ago _, death has nothing over AllMight._ But he doesn't have an insane healing quirk so the wince and the sharp hiss were quite expected. Still, that didn't stop him.

“I'm a v-very big fan of you, S-such an honour t-to finally meet you! If y-you don't mind c-can you si-“

He fumbled around for his notebook “YOU ALREADY SIGNED IT!” he exclaimed and bowed to him repeatedly with a ‘thank you very much’ and a gasp between each bow. He really should take it easy on his ribs.

“I love your enthusiasm young man, but please don't push yourself and head straight to a hospital. Meanwhile, I’ll have to go turn this guy in” he referred to the two bottles filled with slime. “Keep out of trouble, kid” he crouched and it dawned on Izuku that his encounter with AllMight was coming to an end, so he did the most logical thing. Latched himself onto his pants.

“what are you doing kid! I understand that you're a fan but you are taking this too far, get off of me this instance!”

“If I do that I will fall to my death!” AllMight seemed to realize that as well so he landed on top of the nearest building.

“What on earth, young boy?” exclaimed AllMight

“I'm really sorry I just...I just wanted to ask you something” Izuku took a deep breath “C-can I become a hero e-even though I'm quirkless? It's just that...saving people with a smile, I want to be that person! I want to be like you, AllMig- WHO ARE YOU?”

 

  
Izuku stood alone on the rooftop, staring at the spot where AllMight was once standing. He knew it wasn't possible but he could almost hear the sound of his dreams shattering for the second time in his life.

 

_“ Quirkless? You must've passed U.A.’s entrance exam to be wearing that uniform young boy, don't take me for a fool” The deflated version of AllMight said._

_“W-wait, what is this? Why d-do you l-look like this? Did you r-really think I w-wouldn't notice it if you a-acted nonchalant about it?”_

_AllMight sighed deeply and sunk to the ground, he looked really exhausted, just tired. He lifted his shirt and Izuku gasped in shock._

_“it's an injury I got from an enemy’s attack five years ago. Half of my respiratory organs were destroyed, and I lost my whole stomach. I've become emaciated from repeated surgeries and the aftereffects. Right now, I can only work as a hero for about three hours a day.”_

_“That can’t be... Five years ago, was that when you fought Toxic chainsaw?”_

_“You're well informed, but a punk like that couldn't defeat me. This fight wasn’t made public to the world. I asked that it not be made public. I will save people with a smile! The symbol of peace cannot be daunted by evil. I smile to show the pressure of heroes and to trick the fear inside me. Pros are always risking their lives, kid”_

_How come no one ever heard of this? Izuku felt like screaming his abused lungs out, his Idol, his role model, his hero, was reduced to such state with a quirk like his._

_“Enough about that, answer my question kid. How come you're quirkless?”_

_“Oh, um” Izuku composed himself in a matter of seconds, another thing he was taught by Irina-sensei._

_“I-I think that because you are who you are then you must have strong ties with the government and have access to top secret projects and the like, am I right? But if I'm wrong about this then telling you will really put me in serious trouble I don't know if I shou-“_

_“Wait, did you even **take** the exam?”_

_“What? Umm, w-well I, ah” Izuku stammered, he was also taught how to perfectly lie and put up a front, again by Irina-sensei, but he couldn't find it in him to lie to AllMight._

_“You're from that new class, aren't you? I believe it's called End Class, am I right?” All Might knew about that class since the day it was founded, and he was one of many that opposed it._

_“Yes sir, I am” Izuku stated proudly._

_“As I thought, listen kid I don't want to be the one to burst your bubble but ever since day one, I've never approved of that ‘project’ it's reckless and it's putting you and your friends in grave danger. I have no doubt that you have great experience when it comes to martial arts and the other things you've been taught but martial arts alone isn't enough when fighting powerful villains with strong quirks.”_

_AllMight got up and directed his gaze elsewhere. He knew he was being harsh, but this was for his own good. “I cannot simply say, ‘you can become a hero even without power.’ it's not bad to dream. But you also must consider what's realistic, young man.” And with those final words AllMight left, taking with him Izuku’s dreams._

 

“It really is Impossible, huh?” his lips quivered and his eyes glistened with unshed tears. “I've been fooling myself, I knew that but...”  
  
His mind wandered back to AllMight’s battle wound, if that person with all the power he has, was gravely wounded like that, then how could he become a hero? Quirkless, powerless, Deku.

He felt numb, his body was moving on autopilot, school long forgotten. He just wanted to sleep this day off.

He hears ruckus, a cloud of smoke in the near distance catching his attention. “A villian attack!” his body moved towards the scene but then he halted. What am I doing? I need to stop this now before I hurt myself but... I still don't want to give up, I don't want to throw all my hard work away.

“I heard he has a child with a very strong quirk hostage!”

“They say the local heroes don't know how to deal with him, I hope he gets captured soon!”

Maybe he'll make this his last time. Damned passerbys!

Izuku ran to where the attack was with his Hero analysis notebook in hand, as soon as he got there though, his body froze. It's the same villain that attacked him, but didn't –

 

_“Glad you're okay then, I have to go turn this guy in” he referred to the two bottles filled with slime. “Keep out of trouble, kid” he crouched and it dawned on Izuku that his encounter with AllMight was coming to an end, so he did the most logical thing. Latched himself on his pants._

_“what are you doing kid! Get down this instance!”_

_“If I did that I will fall to my death!” AllMight seemed to realize that as well so he landed on top of the nearest building_.

 

  
It was back then! It's all his fault and now there's also a hostage, if the heroes don't move then whoever it is will definitely be in grave danger! An explosion caught his attention and he directed his gaze back to the villain and almost doubled over. The hostage was Kacchan.

He ran.

____________________________

  
“What were you thinking kid? You had no reason to barge in like that! You could've gotten yourself killed, you're lucky AllMight was around.” Izuku was currently being scolded by the heroes while Kacchan was getting praised for his powerful quirk.

_Why am I not surprised?_

“Oi, Deku." Kacchan’s hoarse voice called, completely ignoring the heroes and putting the greenette out of his misery. His throat must be scratchy. Izuku knows full well what he's been through. “let's go home”

 

“Deku" Katsuki spoke up when they neared the crossroad in which each of them would go his separate way.

“Thanks, for trying to help when those wannabes were just standing around” Katsuki wanted to add ‘but don't do that again’ he knew the greenette would take offense and get defensive though, so he just kept it at that and made a mental promise not to put Izuku in such danger ever again.

“You would've done the same for me, Kacchan” Izuku smiled sadly. The blond stared at him for what seemed like an eternity before replying.

“Yeah, I would” the moment was too sweet for Katsuki so he found himself adding a “Reckless fucker” a few moments later, which earned him a hearty laugh.

  
As Izuku neared his house, he felt the tears pool in his eyes again, AllMight’s words still affecting him. But Kacchan’s words rang in his mind as well. He was conflicted on whether he should quit or keep doing his best.

“We meet again, my boy!” speak of the devil.

“AllMight! no offense but what are you doing here? You were surrounded by press”

“Getting away from them was a piece of cake! But never mind that. I come with thanks, a correction and a suggestion.”

**_And thus, began Izuku’s wild trip towards becoming the number one hero._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peeks from under blanket* hehe hi....
> 
> LOOK I KNOW I'M TOO LATE BUT I HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE I PROMISE! school. Yup i dare you to fight that excuse. 
> 
> On a side note, LOOK AT THAT LONG ASS CHAPTER. 
> 
> Oi, leave me some comments, you know i love reading them. I check my notifications ever hour for them!

**Author's Note:**

> I know the first chapter is very short and for that i'm sorry but, it was essential for me to make it short in order to organize my thoughts. the chapters will get longer i promise. also i'm aware that this chapter gives away nothing about the story's plot or at least a simple idea, that's all reserved for the next chapter.
> 
> please let me know what you think in the comments, i love reading them.


End file.
